


The Stag, The Girl, and The Realization

by Gwen_Myers



Series: Jilytober 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal Transformation, Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Myers/pseuds/Gwen_Myers
Summary: Lily had known James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter since first year, and when they weren't fighting, they were great friends. She knew that Peter would do anything for his friends, she knew that Sirius came from an abusive home, she knew that Remus was a werewolf, she knew that James was less confident than he seemed to be, and she knew, all along, that they were animagus. But that was because she had helped him.





	The Stag, The Girl, and The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #Jilytober2018, hosted by disapparatings on Instagram / siriusly-fuck-off on Tumblr  
> Prompt One: Create the scene where Lily finds out that the marauders (or just James) are animagi.  
> *This scene involves the headcanon that Lily was friends with the marauders since year one, and it does not support the headcanon that James was constantly flirting with her*

**The Stag, The Girl, and The Realization**

Lily was shocked, but intrigued.

Lily had known that Remus was a werewolf since first year, before he had even admitted it to the group. She was pretty sure she was the first one to guess, but she knew Sirius was a close second. And then Remus told them, all of them, the truth. Dorcas and Marlene had been shocked, Pete was pretty blasé about it, acting as if he had always known, Sirius looked victorious for guessing right, and James… James had just looked worried.

It was third year now, a full moon, and she, and six of her friends, were gathered around the fireplace. Marlene was sharing one of the armchairs with Dorcas, which both surprised her and didn’t. She knew Marlene was technically dating Sirius, but they barely talked or hung out. Regulus was there too, though she had no idea how the boys had snuck him into the common room. Lily was sitting on the sofa next to him, and James was sitting on the floor, at their feet. Sirius was standing in front of them, looking prominent, as if he was about to tell them the most important thing that they would hear in their whole lives.

“I think we should become animagi. To help Remus.”

As stated earlier, Lily was shocked, yet intrigued. She and Sirius had spent the last year in the library, trying to find a way to help Remus, but he had never even brought this up to her. She, of course, knew about animagi, they were witches and wizards that could turn into animals at will. Professor McGonagall was one. She also knew that it was an extensive and dangerous process. How did Sirius expect them to do this?

Sirius must have seen the look on her face, because he continued, “Look guys, this is the only way. Werewolves only go after humans, and well, if we’re not human, we can be there for him. I want to be there for him.” He looked desperate. Fierce. Determined. She felt more compelled by the look than the speech.

She was the first one to speak. “I want to try,” she said, barely above a whisper. The others looked at her strangely, and she continued, “I mean, I’ll probably back out if it gets too complicated, but I still want to try. And help. Whether I decide to become an animagus or not, I want to help the ones who do.”

Sirius smiled gratefully and softly at her. But then chaos broke out. Marlene just shook her head and stormed off, Dorcas apologized for Marlene profusely and quickly followed, Pete agreed readily, and James… James still looked worried. Lily studied him. In public, he was so confident, but in times like these, when it was just their friend group, it was as if he took his mask off, finally showing his true feelings. It was one of the things she liked about him. Not that she liked him, of course. Not that way. They were just friends.

She leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on James’ back, and he shot her a grateful look, before practically yelling out, “I think I’ll try to.” Lily then looked to Regulus, who was the only one who hadn’t reacted and the younger boy just shook his head at her softly, as if saying that he wished he could, but there was no way. She understood, in a way.

The night ended earlier than their nights usually would. Before heading upstairs, to the girls’ dormitory, she pulled Sirius aside, asking if he was sure that this was he wanted to do. He nodded, and asked her the same thing. She lightly shook her head. She loved Remus, yes, but she didn’t know if she could something permanent. He hugged her, hard, silently telling her that she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to do.

***

Lily was nervous, but she was also proud.

It had been over a year and a half since the conversation they had in the common room, about becoming animagi. She had dropped out early in the process, but Sirius, Pete, and James were all determined to finish what they started. And she had stuck with them throughout the entire process, helping them in any way they could.

“You guys ready for the transformation?” she asked, with a bright smile on her face to cover her anxiety. They all nodded, Sirius looking more confident than ever, Pete looking as friendly and supportive as he usually did, and James still looking nervous, and yet content at the same time. They were outside, it was nearly pitch dark, and they were completely soaked from the rain. But each of the boys placed their wands at their heart, said the incantation ( _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ), and drank the blood-red potions from their individual vials. They all doubled over in pain, almost in perfect sync.

Lily wanted to rush towards them, help them, but she knew this was part of the process, that it was too late for the boys to back out. And she watched as the boy’s began to transform. She couldn’t look away. She couldn’t blink. This was magic at its peak point, and she wanted to see every second of it. She watched as a black dog replaced Sirius, a small rat replaced Pete… and a large stag replaced James Potter.

Lily quickly gathered their wands, which had fallen to the ground as soon as they started the transformation. The three animagi chased each other through the grounds and at points, she joined them, reveling in how wild and free she felt, chasing them in the pouring rain. Maybe it was minutes later that they transformed back, maybe it was hours, but it felt like seconds in her mind.

As they were walking back to the castle, she looked at James, who looked happier than she had ever seen him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright, and his hair… well his hair was the same mess it usually was, and as she look at him, she thought, just maybe, she might have a new favorite animal.


End file.
